Various covers and screens like a folding blind for covering compartments are known from the prior art. A cover for a storage compartment in an interior equipment part of a vehicle, in particular in a center console of a passenger automobile, is known from DE 100 23 778 A1, the cover having a first cover element, which is guided in a first guide and covers a first storage compartment area, preferably a first beverage container receptacle. The cover is refined by a second cover element, which is guided in a second guide and covers a second storage compartment area, preferably a second beverage container receptacle. In addition, concrete embodiments are specified, in which the first cover element may be pushed below the second cover element and both cover elements are deflected laterally into a horizontal position upon opening of the second beverage container receptacle.
A displaceable cover for closing or exposing a storage space located underneath is known from DE 10 2004 051 445 A1. In order to provide a cover which is easy and simple to operate, only requires a small space, and additionally only has a low weight, it is provided according to DE 10 2004 051 445 A1 that the cover comprises a rigid plate and a roller blind adjoining thereon.
A roller blind, in particular for covering a storage space in an automobile, is known from DE 10 2008 029 027 A1, having a first and a second lamellar group, at least one lamella of the first lamellar group being pivotable around a rotational axis between an open position and a closed position.
In view of the foregoing, it is at least one object to provide a motor vehicle having a storage compartment which can be securely covered, and which is integrated in a visually appearing manner into the motor vehicle. In particular, it is an object to provide a flexible cover device for a storage space having a rail system, which ensures elegant protection for objects placed therein, is implemented in a space-saving manner, and has high operating comfort for a user. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.